falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Silus
|level =10 |derived =Hit Points: 75 |tag skills = |factions =VFreeformMcCarranSilusFaction |class =CaesarsLegionCenturion |combat style=VCSUnaggressive |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =Silus |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Silus is a centurion of Caesar's Legion, captured during battle and brought to Camp McCarran in 2281. Background An exceptional member of the Legion, Silus is unique not in bravery, but in his insight and intelligence, as despite Legion indoctrination, he has managed to retain freedom of thought and skills of critical observation. He earned the rank of centurion through bravery and devotion, serving Caesar unquestioningly for years. Among many, he and his men wiped out countless NCR patrols to allow Legion operatives to move freely,The Courier: "Did you honestly believe you could escape death?" Silus: "? If I had killed myself then I would've been murdering one of Caesar's greatest soldiers. Either choice is a betrayal of the Legion, as I see it. I ambushed countless NCR patrols and wiped them out so that our operatives could move freely. I waited for him to dispatch us for three days, never questioning why the "headaches" he complained of would hinder his ability to command." (Silus' dialogue) while Silus himself once charged a group of men armed with firearms, brandishing just a knife. They were the ones scared.Silus: "We don't have anything to discuss, worm." The Courier: "You sure talk tough for someone who's afraid to die." Silus: "? You think I could get where I was in the Legion army if I feared death? I've led charges against men with guns carrying only my knife, and I can tell you, it was they who feared me. But suicide is a weak death on a battlefield. It says to your enemy that you fear capture. It says if you're caught you can be broken." (Silus' dialogue) However, he was not blind to Caesar's degenerating health, or his own worth. Before his last mission, he waited for three days until his leader's headache subsided, despite the time critical nature of his assignment. The delay resulted in Silus' centuria ambushed and routed by the NCR.The Courier: "" Silus: "Time was essential for my mission, but we waited three days for him to dispatch us. Another of his headaches. Does that sound like a man in command? He has an operative planted in this very base, but does he use his agent to rescue me? No. He's content to have the agent spend his nights radioing troop positions back to our base camp. He knows I'm here, and he's left me to rot." (Silus' dialogue)The Courier: "I'll be the judge of that. Let's hear what you've got to say." Silus: "Something is wrong with Caesar. Something he is attempting to hide from his men. But it was obvious before we set out on this last mission. For three days, we awaited his order to dispatch us. Three days. But he hid in his tent, refusing to give orders. Complaining of headaches. He looks different now than he used to. His face is sunken, sickly. But any questioning of his health enrages him." (Silus' dialogue) His defeat, along with his own observations of Caesar and the Legion led him to believe that Caesar is slowly losing his faculties and the ability to lead. As such, while his men were opening their jugulars around him, he refused to slit his throat to avoid capture. He was loathe to throw away all he worked so hard to accomplish, for a megalomaniacal self-appointed dictator. He was captured by the NCR and brought to McCarran for interrogation.The Courier: "And if you can't go through with it, you look even weaker." Silus: "SUCCEEDED You think I'm going to slit my throat for some megalomaniacal self-appointed dictator? I didn't work my way up to have it all be taken from me out of some irrational paranoia. Caesar's losing it. I believe that. He's been shutting himself in his tent. Privately, he complains of headaches. Whatever it is, it's affecting his ability to lead." (Silus' dialogue) However, he is as unwilling to share his secrets with the NCR as he is to slash his throat open. He apparently finds pleasure in antagonizing his captors. In particular, he enjoys taunting Lt. Carrie Boyd about how much he would like to see her in a slave collar.Carrie Boyd: "Long time, no see, Silus." Silus: "Lieutenant. I was just thinking about you." Carrie Boyd: "That so?" Silus: "I was. I was just thinking about that pretty neck of yours." Carrie Boyd: "How sweet." Silus: "I was thinking about how it would look with a Legion slave collar on it." Carrie Boyd: "I'll pass." Silus: "Do you know what I love about our slave collars, Lieutenant?" Carrie Boyd: " " Silus: "I love how tightly they fit. I train my men to make sure the slaves' flesh bulges a bit around the top and bottom. Know why?" Carrie Boyd: "It's all the rage in fashion circles." Silus: "Not quite. If you fit it just right, their body never gets used to the feeling of wearing it. It cuts in just enough when they swallow or turn their head to remind them who they belong to. And it's that constant reminder that keeps them docile." Carrie Boyd: "In that case, maybe you'd better save the collar you were going to give me." Silus: "Oh? For whom?" Carrie Boyd: "For a friend of mine you're about to meet. My friend isn't very docile." Silus: "And who is this friend of yours?" Carrie Boyd: "You know all the rules the NCR instituted to protect enemy prisoners of war?" Silus: "Of course." Carrie Boyd: " Oh, and Silus? If you resist at all, I'll personally blow your brains out." Carrie Boyd: "Come on in. He's all yours. I'll be back in a bit to see how you're getting along. And I'll need you to surrender your weapons before you go in. You can pick them up from the locker on your way out." (Silus and Carrie Boyd's dialogue) Silus recognized Captain Ronald Curtis upon being brought into the base, having met him years earlier during the latter's frumentarii training. He did not know his current name,The Courier: "What officer?" Silus: "I don't know what name he goes by here. But I saw him when they brought me in, and I recognized him. When I saw him last it was ages ago. He was training to be an agent of Caesar's |Froo-men-tar-ee-eye }}. Apparently he passed the trials. And what a job he's done, to achieve such a rank. I have no doubt he'll deliver a crippling blow to the NCR while he's here. Perhaps many. I have heard that he has been radioing high-level NCR intelligence back to Caesar's camp virtually every night. But never mind that now. We don't have much time. If you can get me a weapon, the rest will be easy. In the hall outside, they still have my possessions in a locker. There's a gun in there that should be small enough to get past the lieutenant. When she comes back, I want you to go and get it for me. Simple enough?" (Silus' dialogue) but he remembered that his intelligence has often reached Silus' century, allowing him to strike at the NCR.The Courier: "Who's the operative?" Silus: "I don't know. I know he sends intelligence by radio in the middle of the night. Sometimes that intelligence would find its way to my century." The Courier: "I don't believe you. You're lying." Silus: "Then you're a fool. That man reports to Caesar on what I do here. The Legion isn't going to take me back. My only hope is to escape and disappear. But if I escape and he reports it, they'll hunt me down as long as I live. It'd serve me to report him as much as it'd serve you." The Courier: "I think I've heard all I need to. You've been very helpful." Silus: "I hope the Legion burns your wretched body at the stake when they conquer this place. Nothing I could tell you would do anything to stop that." (Silus' dialogue)The Courier: "There must be more you can tell me." Silus: "There is one other thing that may interest you. I know that Caesar has planted a spy here. Every night details of NCR troop movements are broadcast from a radio on this base to Caesar's camp. The spy has been here a long time - since before the entire conflict began. He's an officer. If I knew who he was, I would tell you. If I escape and he's alive to report it, the Legion would hunt me down. But like I said, none of this information will change the outcome for you. No force can hold back the tide of the Legion." (Silus' dialogue) While Lt. Boyd tries, in vain, to pry some useful information from him, Silus continues to believe that he is still a loyal officer of the Legion, as he refused to kill one of its greatest soldiers (himself) and did not divulge even the slightest bit of information.The Courier: "" Silus: "I haven't breathed a word about the officer we planted here - he continues to radio intelligence to Caesar's camp nearly every night. I've proven my loyalty. All you're doing is killing a loyal soldier. If that's Caesar's policy, then I say his empire will crumble." (Silus' dialogue)The Courier: "I'm with the Legion. I'm here to kill you before you talk." Silus: "What? No! Listen, Caesar's secrets are safe with me. I stayed alive because Caesar would've wanted it. I'm useless to him dead." (Silus' dialogue)The Courier: "You're a danger to him alive. Your knowledge threatens him." Silus: "? I've told them nothing. They've gotten nowhere. I'm a centurion, for Christ's sake. I deserve his trust." (Silus' dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Silus Treatment: Silus is held captive in Camp McCarran, and the NCR is attempting to interrogate him. He will not give information to the NCR, and interrogator Carrie Boyd is looking for help. She informs the player that the NCR does not allow torture of prisoners. The player can suggest a truth serum, beating the prisoner, or calling him names. Silus may also be freed by a Legion player, resulting in a few special dialogue lines from Caesar. Other interactions * Silus has a low intelligence dialogue option, though it's limited to a single line. Inventory Notes * After Silus is dressed as an NCR corporal, he will not speak to the Courier while he leaves. * It is possible to pickpocket Silus' centurion armor once he is wearing the NCR uniform. * Killing Silus when he is still being held in custody will not result in Caesar's Legion infamy. * Silus's name is strangely pronounced different by different characters, Lt. Boyd pronounces it "See-LOOSE," while Caesar pronounces it "Cy-LUS." The difference in pronunciation is common between Latin and English. Fluent Latin will cause a 'c' to always be pronounced as if it were a 'k.' (Such as 'Caesar' being pronounced as "SEE-sar" in opposition to "KYE-sar") This pronunciation is used to a supremacy-level across Caesar's Legion, as they even inherit the pronouncing of Latin words and names in fluent Latin when speaking in English. * Silus is the only character within the Legion to directly criticize Caesar's leadership. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Silus appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Silus literally means "snub-nosed" in Latin. Bugs Several of Silus' lines contain "?" in the subtitles. Gallery Silus.png|Silus in centurion's uniform Category:Camp McCarran characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Caesar's Legion characters pl:Silus ru:Сил uk:Сіл